


Well what a way

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Good Jim, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, assumed johnlock, sheriarty confirmed couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: So in this fic Sherlock and Moriarty (Jim)  are secretly a couple, that is until Sherlock is careless about the way he does his shirt up around his neck and one of the love bites Jim gives him is just showing above his collar and Greg Lestrade of all people notices and points it out. Sherlock then has to come clean because everyone thought John was the one who gave it to him no matter how many times he told them it wasn’t him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Well what a way

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut in this chapter but ink for the rest yet so stay tuned I guess

Sherlock was a few streets away from Baker Street about to walk into a small corner shop where he always brought the tea bags, because tea just didn’t taste right otherwise, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.   
J: miss me??  
S: where the hell have you been!  
Sherlock turned around slightly annoyed at his lover for leaving alone him so long.  
H: Paris, I got sort of sent away, well driven away by people I hired to kill you then had to call off.  
Sherlock laughed,  
S: that explains it, but really could you make no contact it been 4 months  
J: no I had to make them all think I was dead.  
S: very original.  
J: oh please it’s not like you were the first person to fake your death.  
They were like an old married couple, they always had been. Jim ran towards Sherlock with his arms outstretched laughing, when he reached his lover he flung his arms around his neck, due to the hight difference this meant Sherlock was like a tree with an affectionate monkey hanging off it.  
J: I missed you   
S:I missed you too.  
Sherlock warmed into the hug wrapping his arms around him in return the two near ran to Jim’s flat that was just a few houses away “tea bags can wait” Sherlock thought.

John’s pov

Jo: Mrs H.  
MH: yes dear  
Jo: have you seen Sherlock he’s been gone almost two hours now  
MH: oh you know what he’s like dear he’ll be back soon I bet my mothers tea pot   
Jo: I’ll tell you if I get a message Mrs H.  
John sat back down in his chair and went back to typing his blog.  
10 minutes later there was a call from downstairs  
S: John, JOHN  
Jo: yes Sherlock   
S: Lestrade just called we need to go  
Jo: what is it this time  
S: I don’t know its always exiting when I don’t know  
Jo: where is it?  
S: 74 Rochdale Avenue   
Jo: I’m on my way.  
In the taxi on the way to the crime scene John noticed that Sherlock kept running his hands over his legs, he’d seen him do this before it seemed to be a nervous tic but he seemed to be focused on what he was doing, and this time it seemed more obsessive.  
Jo: Sherlock?  
Sherlock stoped moving his hands and looked over to John.  
S: hum  
Jo: why do you keep doing that  
S: it’s a sort of excitement tic, like a nervous tic but…  
Jo: …when your exited yeah  
Jo: soooooo… did you get the tea bags?  
S: of course I got the tea bags.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes then closed them and lent back, hands back to running over his thighs. As few minutes later the cab pulled up, just a few meters away from the police tape as usual.   
S: come on John  
Sherlock was half way to the tape by the time John was out the cab though he still waited at the tape and lifted it for John like he normal would.   
S: so what have we got Lestrade  
L: it’s a young man, he has no trace of alcohol or drugs on him and no recant cuts but there are scars of self harm but they don’t look recent  
S: let’s take a look, John   
J: yep, coming  
They headed towards the house, when opening the front door John looked around to Sherlock and something seemed to be wrong.

Sherlock’s pov

“That’s wrong” Sherlock thought “that cannot be right”  
J: Sherlock? Are you alright  
S: John, look and I mean really look what is wrong with this room.  
J: I… I don’t know  
S: it’s the size of the entire house yet it’s decorated like a hallway, the up stairs is hardly big enough for a bed room and a small, moderate bathroom let alone a kitchen and a living space ,so where is the kitchen? Why is it so sparsely decorated?  
L: the body is upstairs on the bed   
S: let’s have a look shall we  
Sherlock seemed to momentarily forget about the strange hallway room. They walked I to the bedroom, the body was flat in its back, shirt less   
S: John what do you think?  
J: mid twenties, no signs of drugs, swollen throat, maybe asthma attack.  
S: but?  
J: but there are no inhalers out or around the vast no sort of medication and usually by this age asthmatics can tell when an attack is coming and there is no prevention, so an undiagnosed allergy, would explain the swelling and why there is no treatment .  
S: the more likely solution   
L: really, that simple   
L: I need to have you two here more often   
J: really were here almost every case   
S: but usually, we have Anderson here so it takes longer to get to the problem because he’s creating one.  
They all laughed, when the laughed faded Lestrade’s face drops   
L: Sherlock?  
S: yes Greg  
L: what   
He held back a laugh  
L: what’s on your neck?  
John looked to see if he could see anything.  
S: nothing.  
Sherlock pulled his coat collar up to cover his neck completely.  
L: that my friend was a hickey, who in the hell gave you that  
SD: let me guess  
Sally Donovan piped up  
SD: have you and your little blogger friend got down and dirty recently  
J: what?!? it wasn’t me I’m just as surprised as you  
S: it…it wasn’t him it was someone else   
J: Irene Adler?!  
S: god sake John she had no chance with me, and besides, she’s not really my type   
L: he finally admits to it  
J: to what  
L: ten quid please Sally  
SD: you couldn’t have been straight could you  
S: no sadly not, men are my type   
L: so……  
S: so what?  
L: who gave you the hickey if it wasn’t John   
S: I…I can’t say  
L: then we will assume until told otherwise and our assumption is John.  
Sally nodded in agreement   
S: can I have a minute please  
L&SD: sure shaglock   
“Shit shit shit” Sherlock thought “now I’m going to have to come clean”

Text

People have seen one of your fucking love bites what do I say   
SH

Tell them it was Jonny boy xx  
JM

That’s not fair on John  
SH

True, come clean what harm can it do, I’m not a criminal anymore and I haven’t been for 5 years sure I can be a little creepy but that isn’t again the law  
JM

Sherlock walked back into the room, all confidence he could muster being Belito his head.  
S: you want to know who gave me this?  
Sherlock pulled down his collar so they could see the mark  
L&SD&J: yeah  
S: ^deep breath^ it was… Jim…Moriarty


End file.
